The Boyfriend Agreement
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: When Leonard tells Sheldon that he wants to be more than friends, Sheldon draws up The Boyfriend Agreement.  But is Sheldon functional enough to be in a relationship?  Is Leonard patient enough?
1. Chapter 1

**The Boyfriend Agreement**

Leonard and Sheldon had a secret. Even though Sheldon was terrible at keeping secrets, he had enough common sense to realize that it wasn't something he could just go around telling his friends.

The secret was that Leonard and Sheldon were different when they were alone. Sheldon permitted his primary friend to sit closer to him on the couch. Sometimes when Leonard had a particularly bad day, Sheldon permitted Leonard to rest his head on his shoulder. "There, there," Sheldon would say awkwardly and if he was feeling particularly brave, he would pat Leonard's hand.

This meant two different things to the two boys. To Sheldon, it was desensitization training for his fear of both physical and emotional intimacy. Still, it was only Leonard that he would ever allow this opportunity. To Leonard, it was a comfort he cherished but took advantage of scarcely. He knew his friend was easily made uncomfortable.

But one day Leonard went too far. It could no longer be something they spoke of to no one including each other, something they pretended never happened. Leonard sat next to Sheldon on the couch, but then decided he'd rather lay on the couch, using Sheldon's lap.

Sheldon immediately felt panic, as bad as the time someone brushed past his buttocks on a dreaded bus trip. His favorite defense mechanism activated.

"You're in my spot."

"No, I'm not," Leonard said monotonously.

"Yes, you are. Your head is clearly in my spot," Sheldon said.

"Nope," Leonard replied. "My head is in your lap. You're in your spot."

Sheldon looked as if his head was about to explode. His eye was twitching. "Why is your head in my lap?"

"Because you're just so attractive that I can't keep away," Leonard said sarcastically with a big grin on his face.

"Be that as it may Leonard, that does not give you permission to violate the sanctity of my lap!"

"The sanctity of your lap?" Leonard asked. "What are you a nun?"

"Don't be ridiculous Leonard. Nuns are female. Also you know I've never felt even the slightest inclination towards religion."

"It was a joke, Sheldon."

"Leonard I want to go on the record as saying that what you're doing right now is making me very uncomfortable," Sheldon said, looking anywhere but at Leonard. Even at the television which was playing Babylon 5.

Leonard sat up quickly. "I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable, I'll be in my room." He walked away just a bit too quickly and slammed the door just a little too loud. Sheldon cleverly deduced that Leonard was upset. Unfortunately, he hadn't a clue why or what he could do about it.

* * *

><p>Leonard had thrown himself onto his bed without taking off his jacket or his glasses. He couldn't be bothered. He knew it was stupid to be upset about Sheldon, and that Sheldon wouldn't even notice he was upset. He guessed that was probably a good thing that Sheldon wouldn't notice because he really didn't want to explain what was wrong. Not that he even had a clear idea of why he was upset. Sheldon was his best friend, and they had known each other a long time. Leonard knew Sheldon's boundaries. Why was it that it seemed to bother him so much?<p>

It was about twelve at night when Sheldon started knocking on Leonard's bedroom door. "Leonard? ...Leonard? ...Leonard?"

"What do you want Sheldon?" Leonard said without moving or opening his eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"What happens if I say no?"

"Then I will be forced to wait for you to come out of your room so we can have a conversation about why you are upset, ergo allowing me to achieve REM sleep," Sheldon said from the other side of the door.

"Fine..."

Sheldon entered, but Leonard didn't turn to look at him. He awkwardly sat at the end of Leonard's bed. "Now, what's upsetting you?"

"Sheldon, it's nothing, I just had a bad day. Just go to sleep," Leonard said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. What was so bad about this day?" Sheldon said.

"Why do you even care?"

Sheldon frowned. "That's an absurd question. Why wouldn't I care?"

"Because you don't care about anyone but yourself," Leonard pointed out.

"Well granted, I have little concern for those who don't interest me, but you don't fall into that category."

"Gee, don't I feel special," Leonard said sarcastically, even though he really secretly meant it.

"Sarcasm?"

Leonard rolled over to face Sheldon, but didn't sit up. "I don't know."

"Did I do something to upset you?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard hesitated for a second. "No, you didn't do anything."

From experience, he expected this was when Sheldon would lose interest and decide if it wasn't his fault he could sleep. Instead Sheldon persisted. "Is it about your lack of a romantic relationship? Is it because you're not getting anywhere in your research? Is it because of something Penny did?"

"Leave me alone, Sheldon," Leonard said, taking his glasses off and putting them on the nightstand.

"Well, which is it?" Sheldon asked, not moving an inch.

"You wouldn't understand," Leonard said dismissing him.

"How can you possibly know that when you haven't explained it to me?" Sheldon asked.

"Fine!" Leonard said loudly. "I'm sad because I wish we were more than just friends. Okay? Can you wrap your crazy genius brain around that?"

"Oh," Sheldon replied. "I see." He walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading. I hope it was enjoyable. Obviously the agreement will be coming up. I'm thinking there will be two more chapters, so if you want to read more add to your story alert. Also review, perhaps?**


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard had become certain that Sheldon was never going to talk to him again. Sheldon never left the apartment, only leaving his room in order to use the washroom or occasionally to get something to eat. He didn't go to work. When Leonard asked him why, he just replied that he was 'busy'. Perhaps most concerning of all, Sheldon hadn't attended Halo night, Vintage Game Night, or went to the comic bookstore. He'd ate all his meals in his room, not even bothering to ask Leonard if the food was to his specifications.

Then, a week after the incident, Sheldon came out of his room, a giant stack of papers in his hand. Leonard was absentmindedly watching Doctor Who on the couch. At first he assumed Sheldon required food, but then he realized Sheldon was looking directly at him.

"Leonard, I need to talk to you about something," Sheldon said. "You're in my spot."

Leonard moved over significantly so that when Sheldon sat down they weren't close. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It has come to my recent attention that you want to upgrade our relationship status," Sheldon said.

"Yeah, can we just forget I ever said that and move on with our lives?" Leonard asked without much hope.

"Forget about it?" Sheldon asked. "Forget about it? I spent an entire week working out a new agreement!"

Leonard rubbed his temples. He should have known Sheldon would have to make sure that no more would ever be spoke of it again. "All right let me see it." Sheldon passed him the stack of papers and immediately Leonard was taken aback. It read _The Boyfriend Agreement_.

"The Boyfriend Agreement?" Leonard asked, unable to believe his eyes.

"Yes, if we are to upgrade our relationship status from Boy/Friend, Boy/Friend to Boyfriend/Boyfriend status, we have to have rules. We aren't cavemen Leonard," Sheldon said.

"So let me get this straight," Leonard said. "I said I wanted to be more than friends, and instead of agreeing to it, you spent all week avoiding me resulting in me thinking you hated me, so you could work on the paperwork?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, not registering that there was anything odd about the situation at all.

"Okay," Leonard said, with a shrug. He started to read. The first several pages were a modified version of the roommate agreement, except the word 'friend' was substituted with 'boyfriend' and a few minor changes. Then there was an additional Section 89, entitled "Romantic Rights and Responsibilities."

_Subsection A: Cheating_

_Cheating will be punishable by relationship termination. This includes any of the following acts committed with a third party: hand-holding, cuddling, kissing, fellatio, coitus, or touching between the waist and knees._

"Okay, this sounds reasonable so far," Leonard said. Then he directed his attention to Subsection B: _Intimacy_.

"_Public Acceptable forms of intimacy include: hand-holding, touching of the arms or above the waist, or in special circumstances, kissing. All other forms are not permitted."_

Leonard was surprised at this. Even knowing that Sheldon was willing to be his boyfriend, it was hard to believe that Sheldon would allow any form of intimacy. Then he read the next paragraph...

"_Unacceptable forms of private intimacy include but are not limited to: coitus, fellatio, and heavy petting."_

"Sheldon," Leonard said with a devious smile. "I think we have to edit this agreement..."

* * *

><p>Three days later, they had finally arrived at what could reasonably be called an agreement. Both parties were fairly satisfied. But Sheldon had made some concessions he was very nervous about.<p>

There was one particular part of the agreement that made him panic just thinking about it. _The Intimacy Corollary_ stated that before ruling it out entirely, boyfriends must at least once partake in coitus.

Nothing had ever seemed so terrifying to Sheldon as the idea that he would partake in coitus. Leonard had reasonably stated that Sheldon could not know if he liked it had he never experienced it. But Sheldon wasn't really happy with it.

Sheldon knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep thinking about it. He went to Leonard's door and knocked six times. "Leonard." _Knock-knock_. "Leonard." _Knock-knock_. "Leonard." _Knock-knock_.

"You can come in, Sheldon," Leonard said.

"Leonard, I'm worried about _The Intimacy Corollary_."

"Sheldon, I was just joking around. I'm not going to make you have sex," Leonard said.

"Oh, thank God," Sheldon said.

"Just because it's on the table, doesn't mean it's necessary," Leonard said. "Now, get some sleep. We're going to tell everyone about our relationship upgrade tomorrow."

"Okay," Sheldon agreed, about to walk away.

"Hey," Leonard said. "Kiss good night?"

Sheldon walked over and gave Leonard a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, honey," Leonard said, getting comfortable.

"Goodnight, Leonard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you liked this. I'm thinking it's probably going to end up being several chapters. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Leonard and Sheldon will reveal their relationship! Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the three scientists and their friend Howard were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. Sheldon hadn't been at work in over a week, and Leonard had missed the previous day. Not to mention the absence of all their favorite routine activities.

"Where have you been Sheldon?" Raj asked. "We thought you were dead!"

"We couldn't get that lucky," Howard said, leaning towards Raj.

"Hey!" Leonard said, unhappy with the joke. And then he realized that Raj and Howard were staring at him confused. Normally, Leonard didn't stick up for Sheldon in these types of scenarios. Usually, he was in on the joke. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Sorry, Sheldon" Howard said, then to Leonard he said, "Happy?" Leonard nodded. "Where have you been Sheldon?"

Then Leonard realized it was time to reveal their secret. Did he really want Sheldon to be the one to say it? "Hey, guys. Guess what?"

"You just discovered that your mother has been replaced my an alien life form and plans to take over the world," Sheldon guessed.

"No," Leonard said, glaring. "You're not supposed to be guessing!"

"You said to guess," Sheldon said. "I don't know what you're going to say, therefore I must guess."

Leonard buried his face in his hands. "If you really thought about it, you'd know what I was going to say."

Sheldon then went silent and put his thinking face on, the face he used when he was trying to understand social conventions.

"Oh, I have it," Howard said. "You got a girlfriend. Wait, that's even more unrealistic!" Raj laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I have started seeing someone," Leonard said.

"You've been seeing someone, Leonard? Who have you been seeing?" Sheldon yelled.

Leonard pushed his tray out of the way so that he could bang his head on the table several times. When he decided that he had enough he sat up and looked Sheldon in the eye. "If you think about it really, hard you'll know. Here's a hint. It's someone you know very, very well."

"Amy Farrah-Fowler?" Sheldon asked.

"No!"

"Penny?" Howard asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, dude. Please tell me you're not nailing my sister again," Raj said.

"No!" Leonard said exasperatedly.

"Bernadette?" Sheldon asked.

"Howard's mother?" Raj asked. Howard and Leonard both looked as if they were going to throw up.

"Leslie Winkle?" Howard asked.

"I'll give you three clues. It's someone you all know very well. They work at the university." When he still saw nothing but perplexed faces, he decided he would have to go with a much more obvious clue. "They are sitting right at this table."

"Oh," Sheldon said, smiling. "I understand."

"Umm... does someone mind explaining to me what is going on?" Raj asked. Howard wore a look of stunned shock on his face.

"Leonard and I have upgraded our relationship status," Sheldon said.

Raj spit his drink out. Howard gave a look of concern and tried to talk. "How did... What did... Did you..."

"Howard, how is anyone supposed to answer your questions if you can't finish your sentences?" Sheldon asked.

Raj turned to Leonard and was much less subtle. He leaned forward and looked into Leonard's eyes. "Did you and Sheldon have sex?" This time, Howard spit out his drink.

"No we did not have sex!" Leonard yelled. At this point every single person in the cafeteria was staring at them.

"Okay, but are you in a relationship?" Howard asked, making air quotes around the word 'relationship'.

"Yes," Leonard and Sheldon said simultaneously.

"...I have to get back to work," Howard said, standing up.

"I also have to get back to work," Raj said. They both hurried away conspicuously, leaving Leonard and Sheldon alone at the table, sitting side by side well the rest of the cafeteria gave them odd looks.

"Well," Sheldon said. "I think that went well."

"Oh yeah," Leonard said. "That went perfectly."

* * *

><p>Raj and Howard ran to their secret meeting place, AKA Raj's office. Howard checked to make sure no one had followed them and shut the door behind them tightly.<p>

"Well, what do you think?" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"I think it's _ridiculous_!" Raj said. "Leonard and Sheldon? It's absurd."

"No," Howard said, laughing. He took a quick look at the door. "Do you think now is a good time to tell them?"

Raj had been waiting for this moment forever. They had only started their romantic relationship recently, but he had pined after his best friend for much longer. "Really? You'd tell them?"

"Of course," Howard said. "We can't keep this a secret forever. I want to be able to hold your hand in public." As he spoke he moved closer to his lover, putting an arm around Raj's waist and planting a series of little kisses on his neck.

Raj's heart melted. "Okay, let's go tell them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I had a ton of fun writing it. I know the chapters are a little short, but that's where they seem to naturally end. I'll make up for it by updating everyday. :) Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon and Leonard had already left the cafeteria when Raj and Howard returned so they decided to break the news at dinner. It was Thai food night, and Leonard brought the food as usual, but he sat next to Sheldon, meaning that Raj and Howard couldn't sit together. Raj quickly opted for the chair and Howard sat down next to Leonard.

"So listen," Howard said. "We're sorry we rushed off early..." Raj nodded in agreement. "But we kind of have some news..."

The apartment door opened. It was Penny coming to eat. The boys should have thought ahead to that, but since Howard and Bernadette broke up and Amy Farrah-Fowler and Sheldon broke up, Penny had been opting to spend more time with the girls. "Hey, guys... what's up?"

Howard groaned and Raj immediately made a dash to the refrigerator, which fortunately had some light beer. He opened it and chugged it down, knowing he would have to talk that evening.

Howard seemed to have wimped out about telling their news, because he blurted out, "Hey did you know Leonard and Sheldon are dating now?'

Penny snorted. "Yeah, right. And I'm dating you, Howard."

Sheldon surveyed Penny and Howard. "Really? Actually, I find that quite a good match. Howard is much closer to your IQ level than Leonard." Leonard smiled proudly.

"Hey!" Howard and Penny said in unison.

"Sheldon, Howard and Penny aren't dating," Leonard said. "Penny, Sheldon and I are dating."

"I don't why you guys think this is funny, but it isn't. Just give me my food," Penny said.

"Umm... actually Penny I didn't know you were coming I didn't bring enough," Leonard said. "And it's not a joke, it's true."

"Wait," Penny said. "So you and you are...?"

"We upgraded our relationship status," Sheldon said smiling and awkwardly putting an arm around Leonard's shoulder.

"I have to go..." Penny said, running out of the room.

"Well," Howard said. "She's taking it well."

"Oh, man. I drank for no reason," Raj said.

"That's funny," Sheldon remarked. "Whenever we tell someone about our relationship status, they seem to run out of the room."

"Hilarious," Leonard said. "I'm going to go see if she's okay."

"You're going to leave your boyfriend alone to go check in on your ex-girlfriend?" Sheldon asked, with a surprising grasp of the concept.

"Sheldon, Penny is my friend and she's upset. I'm just going to talk to her."

"Fine," Sheldon said, looking the other direction.

Leonard went to go talk to Penny, leaving Raj, Sheldon, and Howard to themselves.

"I am so wasted," Raj said, after downing his second beer and giggling.

Sheldon didn't look at anyone and just crossed his arms and glared. "Are you okay, buddy?" Howard asked.

"No," Sheldon said. "Leonard is my boyfriend, not Penny's." He turned. "Howard, why is Leonard with Penny?"

Against Howard's instincts, he tried to comfort Sheldon, the relationship virgin. "Calm down. They're just talking."

"I can't believe you're dating Leonard," Raj said, tearing up a little. "It's so beautiful."

"Ease up on the booze, buddy," Howard said, mildly embarrassed.

Leonard reentered the apartment. "Penny's okay, she's just a little surprised, I think,"

"Nobody asked how _Penny_ is," Sheldon said childishly.

"Sheldon, be nice," Leonard said, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

Howard's bravery returned, and he continued on. "As I was saying, Raj and I have a bit of news..."

"Raj discovered a new planet capable of sustaining life and you are going to help build a toilet for the spaceship that's going to investigate it?" Sheldon asked disinterestedly.

"No, even better. Raj and I-" Howard said before Raj interrupted him.

"We made sweet beautiful love and it was the most magical night of my life and we're in love!" Raj said ecstatically.

"Okay, not exactly how I was going to put it, but yes that is what happened," Howard said with a huge goofy grin.

"Hmm, Raj I would have thought you were smarter than that," Sheldon said.

Leonard smiled. "I'm glad you guys finally figured it out. I'm happy for you."

"Oh, Leonard!" Raj said giving him a big crying hug. Howard and Sheldon gave each other glares that said, _Get your damn boyfriend off of mine!_

"Okay, maybe you should sit down, babe," Howard said, gently grabbing Raj and sitting him in the chair.

"This is so great!" Raj said. "No we can double date all the time!"

"Great," Leonard and Howard said, but they both weren't really sure how great it would be at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter is okay. While I was writing it, it seemed to be going great but re-reading it I'm wondering if it really makes as much sense outside my head. Next chapter will_ probably_ be up tomorrow. Amy Farrah-Fowler will make an appearance. Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

After hearing the shocking news, Penny decided she would cope the usual way. She took out her Peppermint Schnapps and her laptop so she could get drunk and buy shoes online.

Leonard had tried to talk to her, but nothing he could say would make her feel better. She had spent so much time thinking about what had went wrong in their relationship, but she had never suspected this. She knew Leonard had to be serious about Sheldon, because there was so much at stake if their relationship should fail.

When she was sufficiently drunk and miserable, there was a knock and the door. Thinking it was Leonard, she yelled. "What do you want?"

"It's Amy. I came to comfort my bestie."

"Oh," Penny said. "Come in."` She had a habit of leaving the door unlocked when she was drinking because she was too lazy to get up.

Amy came in the apartment. "I came as soon as I heard." She sat down next to Penny on the couch and gave her an awkward hug.

"How did you find out?" Penny asked.

"Sheldon and Leonard upgraded their relationship status on Facebook," Amy said. "Oh what cruel fate it is. Our boyfriends have left us and found each other. Actually, that's kind of romantic..."

Penny frowned. "How can that be romantic? Sheldon is like a robot. How can Leonard have a relationship with him?"

"Perhaps Sheldon has been repressing his latent sexuality because of his strict Christian background that wouldn't approve of homosexuality," Amy said.

"Maybe..." Penny said sceptically. But it sounded as good a theory as any.

"Of course," Amy continued. "Maybe it isn't a sexual relationship at all. Perhaps they are in an asexual romantic relationship."

That theory seemed to make a lot more sense, and it made Penny feel significantly better. "Yeah, you're probably right. Sheldon and Leonard having sex? That's ridiculous." She made a dismissing gesture.

Both girls then imagined what it would be like. Amy imagined a quiet and romantic union between them, Leonard going slowly and kissing Sheldon's neck. Penny imagined them in bed, but she couldn't get past the inevitable arguing. When she snapped out of her daydream she saw Amy was spaced out and smiling crazily. Penny gave her an odd look.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't have sex," Penny said confidently.

"And the best part is that we no longer can blame ourselves for the evaporation of our relationships!" Amy said.

"Yeah, that's great," Penny said, not really meaning it. It may have meant it wasn't her fault, but that didn't make her feel any better. If it was her fault, she could have changed it.

* * *

><p>The next day was Tuesday night, which meant dinner at The Cheesecake Factory. It was the first double-date the four boys would have. Raj and Howard seemed excited. Sheldon seemed to think it was no different than usual. Leonard felt awkward because he knew he wasn't good at double-dates.<p>

Howard was telling a version of how he got together with Raj with thoroughly too much information. "It was a cold Saturday night. We were watching The Discovery Channel and sharing a blanket on Raj's couch. And then by total accident my hand brushes up against..."

"Dude, that totally wasn't an accident," Raj said.

"Anyway, I pretended to accidentally brush my hand up against his thigh..." Howard continued.

"Leonard, I'm uncomfortable," Sheldon said.

"Howard, Sheldon doesn't want to hear about you guys having sex," Leonard said.

"Fine," Howard said. "A long story short, we ended up in his bed and the rest is history."

"It was actually a pretty short story," Raj said.

"Raj," Howard whined. "You didn't have to tell them that!"

"I'm confused," Sheldon said. "What are we talking about?"

"Raj is saying that the sex was very brief," Leonard explained, enjoying Howard's misery.

Howard turned a bright shade of red and buried his head on the table.

"Oh, is that all? That's nothing to be embarrassed about Howard. Research shows that the first time having sex with a new partner the rate of premature ejaculation is significantly higher than further relations," Sheldon said.

"Actually..." Raj started but Howard gave him a death glare that stopped him in his tracks.

"Kill me now," Howard said.

"I am starving. Penny is lollygagging even more than usual," Sheldon said. He scanned the restaurant, and saw that Penny was serving Amy and Bernadette. Actually, not serving, they were chatting and laughing. Sheldon took it upon himself to correct this situation.

"Excuse me," Sheldon said to Amy. "Why are you here?"

"To eat," Amy said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Why are you eating at The Cheesecake Factory? It's Tuesday. I always eat at The Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday. You know that. Why are you following me?"

"Sheldon, I am not following you," Amy said. "Bernadette and I are having dinner. We thought The Cheesecake Factory would be nice so we could see Penny."

"Amy, I know it's hard to let go of me, but you have to. I've moved on," Sheldon said.

"Yes, I heard," Amy said. "Congratulations. I think you'll make a beautiful couple."

"Well then, can you please stop spying on us?" Sheldon asked.

Amy sighed. "Sheldon I'm not spying on you. Go back to your boyfriend or he may start to think you still have feelings for me." Penny laughed at this. Sheldon glared, his eyes twitching, but he headed back to the boys' table.

"What was that about?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard, you have no reason to be jealous. Stop being suspicious of me!" Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, I wasn't being suspicious I was just asking," Leonard said.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Howard asked.

Sheldon looked as if he was about to fall apart at the seams. "Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone!" With that he ran out of the restaurant, Leonard chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I tried. Sorry this chapter isn't that great. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow, but I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Review please?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon didn't get very far before Leonard intercepted just outside the restaurant. "Sheldon, why are you running away?"

"Leonard, I can't do this, it's too much pressure!" Sheldon said.

"What's too much pressure?" Leonard asked confused.

"Dating is too much pressure. Especially with Amy Farrah-Fowler breathing down my neck and your ex-girlfriend watching over us."

"Sheldon, Amy is at the other side of the restaurant. She's not trying to spy on you. And don't worry about Penny, we're just friends," Leonard said.

"We were just friends," Sheldon pointed out.

Leonard sighed, wondering what words he could say to make Sheldon feel better. "Sheldon, I care about you a lot and you're my boyfriend. I have no feelings for Penny. Can you please just trust me?"

"You promise you won't leave me for Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"That's what you're worried about?" Leonard said. "Of course, I won't Sheldon. I promise."

"Okay. We might as well go inside and wait for our dinner."

* * *

><p>Penny got off of work at nine o'clock. Amy and Bernadette were being supportive, but what she really wanted to do was hang out with the boys. But guessing from Sheldon's reaction earlier, she wasn't thinking it was a good idea to head over to his apartment. Instead she decided she would go to Raj's and see what information she could get out of him.<p>

Of course, that meant she had to stop at the liquor store and talking to women juice for Raj. She knocked on the door, six-pack in hand. After a couple minutes she decided Raj wasn't home, but just when she was about to leave the door swung open.

Raj looked surprised and confused.

"Hey," Penny said. "I brought booze so that we can talk." She handed him a beer, which he chugged promptly.

"Come in," he said. Penny took a seat on the couch, putting the beer on the table. "What did you want to talk about?"

Penny felt sort of stupid for being there. She never went to Raj's by herself. And she was going to come off as very jealous asking questions about Leonard and Sheldon. She decided she's try to play it up as pure curiosity. "I was wondering if you knew what the deal with Sheldon and Leonard is."

"I'm not sure. It seems like not much has changed between them," Raj said.

"Don't you think it's really weird? I mean Sheldon with Amy was weird enough, but Sheldon and Leonard?"

"It's very weird..." Raj said.

At that moment, Howard started to walk from the bedroom. "Hey, baby come back to bed." He stepped into the room, wearing nothing but boxers and saw Penny.

* * *

><p>Leonard and Sheldon were doing an 'experiment.' Since Sheldon was so nervous about their relationship, Leonard decided to test his boundaries. Testing his boundaries turned out to be a slow process of finding out exactly how far he could go before Sheldon was uncomfortable. He proposed the experiment idea to Sheldon, who reluctantly agreed.<p>

Leonard started off extremely slow, because Sheldon had far more boundaries than anyone he had knew before. He touched Sheldon's knee, which seemed to be okay. He moved his hand up a couple inches and surveyed Sheldon's face. Still no reaction. Leonard put his hand in the middle of Sheldon's thigh, thinking that would be the breaking point. It wasn't.

Now Leonard was getting nervous. How far would Sheldon allow? Would he have to chicken out first?

No. There was no way Leonard was going to lose out to Sheldon. Not in the one area Sheldon didn't excel at.

Leonard's heart was beating like crazy, but he got up the nerve to touch his boyfriend's inner thigh...

* * *

><p>Penny just sat their with her mouth wide open. Howard looked extremely embarrassed. "I'm going to go put on some clothes."<p>

"What the..." Penny said.

Raj looked down awkwardly and didn't say anything. There was a long awkward silence before Howard returned.

"So let me get this straight," Penny said. "You two are together, Sheldon and Leonard are together, and all four of you are gay?"

Raj nodded. Howard said, "Yep, pretty much."

"Wow," Penny said.

* * *

><p>Sheldon still hadn't reacted. Leonard got a lot less patient and a lot less slow. Why was Sheldon suddenly so comfortable with touching?<p>

Leonard jumped on Sheldon's lap and shoved his tongue in Sheldon's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry there was a bit of delay for this chapter. I had a very hard time writing it. I hope it turned out okay, I know it's broken into tiny little parts. From now on I think I have to update every second day, instead of everyday. Hopefully it'll be worth the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update this. I was having severe writer's block and lack of motivation. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The kiss was awkward, of course. Leonard was forceful at first, then he moved slower with more accuracy. Sheldon was surprised, but he didn't pull away. His tongue awkwardly tried to mimic Leonard's movements.<p>

Leonard pulled away from the kiss and stared into Sheldon's eyes. He looked mildly scared. "Well?" Leonard asked.

"Well, what?" Sheldon asked. He tried to keep eye contact, but his kept having to look away.

"How was it?"

"I wasn't ready, I want to try again," Sheldon said.

That surprised Leonard more than anything he could have said. He slowly moved his lips closer to Sheldon's, lingering before their lips met. This time he was gentler and slower. He guided Sheldon's tongue with his own. It was a sweet kiss, innocent...

Then Leonard felt something in Sheldon's lap move. Something get harder... _Oh, God_.

Leonard's tongue moved faster, deeper, as one hand cradled Sheldon's face, the other resting on the small of his back.

Sheldon pulled back. "Leonard, I'm uncomfortable."

_Finally_, Leonard thought. "Okay, I'm sorry Sheldon."

"Okay, I"m going to bed now."

Leonard nodded. "Goodnight."

He was exhausted anyway, so he went to his room and changed into a pyjama shirt and took off his pants and glasses. He had just got comfortable in his bed when Sheldon started knocking on his door. Leonard waited until Sheldon had finished his signature three knocks before replying. "Yes, Sheldon?"

"Can I come in?" Sheldon asked through the door.

"Yes, Sheldon," Leonard said Sheldon came in wearing his standard flannel plaid pyjamas. "What's up Sheldon?"

"I'm coming to bed," Sheldon replied.

"What?" Leonard said uncomprehendingly.

"I understand that in relationships the two parties often sleep in the same bed," Sheldon said.

"You want to sleep with me?" Leonard asked.

"Not with you. In the same bed as you, but essentially, yes," Sheldon said.

"Okay," Leonard said. He was confused, but he wasn't going to argue. Sheldon climbed into bed, and laid beside Leonard, but not touching or even very close.

Leonard had a hard time getting to sleep, thinking about Sheldon next to him. Then just as he was about to drift off to sleep Sheldon whispered. "Leonard?"

"Yeah, Shelly?" Leonard said, half asleep.

"Perhaps I'm not as opposed to coitus as I originally thought I was," Sheldon said.

Leonard had no idea what to say to that. "That's good. Goodnight, honey." As long as Leonard had known him, Sheldon had never stopped surprising him

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do believe this will be the end. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something else, but I think it leaves off here well. I think I'm going to start a new story. Let me know if you have any suggestions for what to write. I'm open to all BBT pairings, but it's not necessarily going to be a BBT. Thank you all for reading and for your reviews. :)**


End file.
